


Clow

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Cows, First Time, Force-Feeding, Hand Jobs, Inflation, M/M, Milking, Multi, Other, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Stuffing, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive isn't given the death penalty after his horrible crimes, instead, he's turned into something much more useful. A cow.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Clow

**Author's Note:**

> This is rlly lonnng on its own sl i didn't edit much lol

The truck rattled and stook with the displacement of rocks under its tires. It ran through a dirt road, swerving around rocks, seemingly out in the middle of the desert. It was blank in color, six huge tires all crushing pebbles as they moved in sync to their destination. The interior was … lackluster to say the least. A chair bolted to the ground and a table with wheels, which was held down by hooks and a metal rod shooting up it's center. There were only three people in there, it was a fairly short vehicle. There was a driver, a police officer, and the notorious Clive Dove. The last male was strapped down to a table, a muzzle on his face to keep him from biting anyone. He laid there, eyes glued to the ceiling light, a dim thing that dangled as the truck rolled over a huge rock. He looked down, unable to see anything past the guard of the muzzle. He didn't know what he was looking for, a way out? Some sort of weapon? Anything would be fine right about now.

"Do you know where you're going?" Asked the officer, a chubby woman with a tight grip on her gun. She seemed afraid, and she had every right to be. The man on the table, Clive, was a convicted murderer. He'd been charged with attempted genocide, first degree murder, vandalism, posession of illegal firearms, tax evasion, the list goes and on and on … but they couldn't execute him. 

Clive shook his head, no, he didn't fucking know where he was going. Why would they tell him that? The only thing they let him know was "we can't kill you because it's been deemed inhumane and ineffective in preventing future psychos like you from committing the same crimes. So instead we're going to start turning people like you into profit." 

Clive assumed that meant he was going to be turned into a modern day slave, probably forced to work at some sweatshop or something along with other criminals. His mind wandered off to the idea of being a concubine for some rich asshole with a sick taste, but he doubted they'd do that to him. At that point it's just human trafficking … if he was considered human anymore.

"They made this farm-" The officer said, "they're turning people into animals … horses, bulls, goats …  _ cows _ " she looked at Clive with a bug-eyed stare. Clive sort of got the impression that she might just maybe, possibly, absolutely be insane. "they figured out a way to get you into working condition, they'll hook you up to all these machines and do …  _ something _ … man, they come out all broken afterwards-" she said, and Clive just squinted at her … 

The truck shook, and he stopped his glaring, watching her go perfectly still. Turning people into animals? For what? Probably … physical labor if he had to guess. His mind wandered to the fucked up possibility of using human women to breed animals, it was a stretch, but he knew somewhere in his mind that there was a huge possibility that he was correct. 

He could hear the playful banter of the workforce coming around the side of the truck. He was already worried that they would be douchebags, not that he had room to judge or anything, but hearing their conversation really solidified that theory for him. The back door of the truck opened up, and it rocked a little as heavy military grade boots stepped up. Nothing was said as a man leaned over him, and disapprovingly clicked his tongue. Clive wanted to spit in his face … but he couldn't do that with this leather dog restraint on his face. Two more joined that one guy, and they pushed the rolling table out of the truck, leaving the police officer inside. The light really hurt Clive's eyes, it was so bright compared to the dim darkness that was the inside of the truck. 

The sun blasted him with it's rays, he could see a field of lush grass in the distance that surrounded a massive looking … prison? It was huge, he couldn't even see the whole thing but it looked like it was an entire seven hospitals put together, along with a school and twenty walmart parking lots worth of grass. It … was terrifying. What were they doing in there that required so much space? 

As Clive was rolled across the rocky orange soil, he listened to the sound of two other people coming to greet him. He looked around, eyeing what looked like a typical doctor. Blue scrubs and white lab coats as they carried their clipboards at their chests. Clive could feel their eyes undressing him, he could feel their want to poke and prod at his body, probably experiment on him like the officer said, but he had no idea if he was just … being paranoid, or what. The rattling from being pulled across uneven ground was really starting to drive him crazy, it felt like he'd vomit if he kept shaking like this, but then all of a sudden … it was smooth. He felt like he was just sliding on ice, for some reason … it was calming. "In his medical record, was he on any medication?" Asked one doctor to another. Clive looked between them as they spoke, confirming everything that he already knew about himself. He was really … starting to feel insignificant here, small, worthless. He wondered what they were going to do to him. 

Apparently, they needed to run a blood test to figure out if he had any diseases like HIV, or AIDS. He knew he didn't … he was as virgin as virgins come, a sad result of dedicating his life to being a full time "revenge." 

He stared at the side of the building as he was pushed up a ramp. There were people there watching him, looking over his form. He didn't seem to be going inside anywhere, just up and up and up. From here he could see a field if he turned his head and craned his neck far enough. The people down there looked like specks, but they were undoubtedly people nonetheless. They were all sitting around in the grass, laying there under the sun. Some of them were up wandering around, and in the corner of his eye he  _ swore to death and back _ that he saw what looked like two of them getting it on. He wondered … what was wrong with them. Would he end up like that? 

His thoughts were cut short as he was rolled into a room, it was still outside, more like a hollowed out part of the building with open windows that exposed him to the outside air than an actual indoors room. It was as if someone had made a greenroom with glass walls, and drilled holes in said wall, stuck a cement roof on top, and filled the bottom with grass. 

He was carefully picked up off of the table, and laid down on the grass. It felt cold, moist, prickly … the doctors moved around him, holding him down as they injected him with something in his leg. He was too tired to struggle, he couldn't remember the last time he actually slept or ate or … did anything that's required to keep a human being alive but … well, it felt like forever. He felt his body go numb almost, they were removing the restraints, and drawing blood from his wrist into a bag like container. He was starting to think they might be about to kill him honestly- once they finished drawing his blood they fully removed his restraints, and his clothes, leaving him nude and immobilized on the ground. He figured they'd done it to keep him at bay, cause he was surely going to start biting, kicking, screaming if he even had the energy to move right now. 

He watched as they rolled a machine inside, and sat it in the corner of the room. He was lifted, by now his brain was completely fried. He was confused, unable to process anything going on as he was made to sit down in front of the machine. His arms were strapped to its square sides, face pressed up against it as he was made to open his mouth. They held him by his hair, keeping him from moving as the device began to rumble. The machine had something … nipple like on it. He was forced to keep his mouth there, hearing a soft voice talk to him. 

"Welcome to the farm. We're working on our official name, but we're happy to accommodate you. We found that patients are much more calm if they understand what's happening. We aren't going to hurt you," The voice said. It was genderless, cold and calculated, it wasn't comforting at all, it made him anxious as hell. "We are going to transform your body into something more useful, to you and to society. This is accomplished by putting you through the psychological and physical trials of the animal in which we strive to bring out of you … You would be a working class bull, but recently we've found that even human males can be made into fully lactating cows, and we wouldn't want such a strong will to go to waste on pushing around hay" 

Clive choked a little as something began to rush into his mouth. "This is protein, it will change the way your body develops, and the speed in which it does. This is achieved by blocking growth hormones still lingering from puberty in young males such as yourself" 

And bla bla bla. He wasn't listening, focusing on the rate at which this thick substance was being forced down his throat. It tasted good, he wasn't going to lie to himself, but he wasn't able to breathe, and he was getting full. They held his head in place, making him drink it, making him swallow every last drop that came funneling out of the machine. 

"After this time, if you would like to eat, you must do it yourself or else you will be strapped to the machine as you are now, and fed enough to last you a while. It contains all the necessary substances for your survival, and your growth" 

Clive choked, being shoved towards the machine still. His stomach hurt, he felt like he was going to burst. 

"You may grow new appendages, such as horns, a tail, spots on your skin. These are all a part of the process. They may be painful to grow at such a rate, but they won't cause you any harm" 

Clive was finally allowed to breathe from the machine, he pulled his head back, exhaling loudly before he was slowly coaxed back towards it. He turned his head, face colliding with the soft rubber dispensary in a display of what these people would probably call disobedience. 

They didn't show him any mercy, yanking him back and forcing his mouth back onto the machine. He gave up after that, leaning against it as he tried not to cry like a weak bitch. Showing these people any sign of humanity would be his downfall. 

"We understand that a human being will have social desires, and sexual desires, so we will assign you a mate when you are considered mature." 

Clive didn't even hear that part, reluctantly slurping down whatever this was coming out of the machine. He looked like he was seven months pregnant by now, and he was starting to feel dizzy. 

"We give rewards for good behavior, and punishments for disobedience. Don't forget, you are here because you behaved like a wild animal in normal society. We don't have time to deal with your corpse, so we are giving you a chance at redemption. That concludes our greeting" 

The machine turned itself off, and Clive panted … he was unstrapped, and as soon as he was, he fell onto his back, hearing his stomach slosh as liquid pushed at his other organs. 

He really hated himself right now, not because of anything he'd done to get him here, but because he was hard as titanium and couldn't even lift his arms to make it go away. White liquid dripping down his chin as he breathed, alone in this glass container … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was dark, a ceiling light dimly illuminating Clive's cell. He could clearly see the field now, and yes, they were indeed getting it on out there. It was one big … relaxation orgy. A bunch of twitching specks, grunting and moaning at all hours of the day. Clive had finally regained his strength, but his brain function seemed to be delayed still. He felt slow, as if he wasn't processing things at the rate a normal adult man should be. He didn't even process that he was rubbing the tip to his dripping, erect dick until it twitched, and scared him … he shouldn't be looking at these people and jerking off. He should be afraid, he was afraid, but what did that mean? What could he do about it? Nothing … so he reluctantly stroked himself, figuring it'd be better than sitting around hard all day long. 

Other than feeling sexually repressed, he was starting to get hungry … and his only food source was that machine. He sighed, and gave up on trying to make himself cum for a second. He really didn't wanna be doing that anyway, he felt such internal disgust for the fact that he even … 

He stopped having a train of thought at all for a second, and absently got up, walking across the soft grass as he kneeled down in front of the machine. 

Maybe it was just his degenerate mind, but his revenge laced fantasies told him, "hey- why not bust one on the machine so they have to clean it up? Maybe you'll even break it in the process" and he immediately agreed, cock in hand as he leaned into the … nipple? He still couldn't tell what exactly it was. As soon as his mind came into contact with it, it beeped, and flashed a green light, starting to pump out that sweet, addictive fluid. 

It didn't do it as quickly as he wanted, so he began to suck, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly … alright … as he stroked himself. He didn't feel bad about what he was doing anymore, he didn't feel bad at all, he just felt peaceful as he let his eyes shut. The machine rumbled a little, and Clive groaned quietly, starting to fill up on his own. It felt like he was being rubbed across the brain with a hand that knew just how to stimulate him. His chest fluttered and he moaned, body finally being able to release. He shuddered, glossy eyes opening for just a second as he let both his hands rest on the machine. 

He never could last very long, when he did it on his own he mostly did it for the purpose of getting rid of such an annoying development. It slowed him down, he never took the time to actually enjoy it, which was why he was used to the texture of his dry hand. 

he was getting full again, but he didn't pull away, drinking as much from the machine as it would give him. He pulled away, drool running from his bottom lip to the rubber tip of the appliance. He breathed … and winced, his head aching like hell. He reached up, it felt like he was being stabbed with two needles at the top of his head. When he did, he found that there were bumps there, swelling up like mosquito bites. He wondered if he'd hurt himself and created knots on his head or something, but then he remembered something about growing horns, and took a second to stare down at the grass … he laid down, not wanting to think about that. He curled up next to the machine, feeling as if it were his only companion. No friends, no family, being turned into a cow … what a life, right? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was day time, and Clive had gained a little weight by now, most notably in his chest area. He wasn't growing tits like he thought he would, it was more like his breasts were growing more pronounced, as if he'd been working out but somehow only gained muscle on those two areas. He was also gaining a little weight in his legs, arms, stomach area … ass, as stated by a doctor who glanced at him on his way to wherever he was being pulled to. 

"Nice ass" they said. 

_ 'I'd kill you if I could _ ' 

He was walking down an empty corridor, back inside the air conditioned part of the building where he occasionally saw 'cows' being taken in pairs of two. He was still naked, by now those little bumps on his head were the length of toothpicks, and pointy like it too. They were a little darker than his normal skin, and sensitive for some reason. He occasionally found himself pulling and rubbing at them, drooling like the brainless beast he was becoming. He hadn't spoken words in so long, or heard his own voice, but … for some reason he was genuinely afraid to make a sound. 

He'd finally gotten to the room where he was supposed to be, seeing nothing but a pillory inside. He was brought over to it, and forced to bend, sticking his neck inside of the clear plastic contraption. He didn't protest, just stood there, bent over, ass out as he stared at the floor. He didn't process what position he was in until he heard everyone leave … and he suddenly felt exposed. He figured, for some reason, that they were about to neuter him for jerking off so much in his room. He really couldn't help it though, it was all he had left to do in terms of physical activities. 

The room was completely white, light coming from  _ somewhere _ , a window at it's side, where scientists or doctors or something were all sitting to observe him. He turned his head towards the group of people, and suddenly, in one quick truck smash of realization, came back to his senses. 

He could think clearly, see clearly, and that's when he realized all the other possibilities of what could be going on. 

"By now, we're sure that the drug must have worn off. Your body is reaching it's teenage phase, and will be nearing adulthood soon. We wanted to wait until then before we ran tests like this, but we have a lack of patients, and right now you're the only available cow. A number of bulls, horses, and or other species will be here for their promised rewards. You will behave, or-"

"Like hell! Let me the fuck out of this thing before I-"

"Or we will he forced to leave you here as a life sentence" 

" .." Clive decided to shut up. Okay, it's just … once. God, he was having a heart attack right now, unsure of what he was supposed to do as he stood there. He couldn't sit down, the pillory would choke him, so he was forced to stand up as he heard the door open. Chains rattled, and the sound of animalistic grunting rang through his mind, along with heavy footsteps. 

"This is number two seven five eight one. He is five and a half inches long, with a girth of two and a half inches" 

Clive shut it out, why the fuck would he want to know that?! … Well, actually, his own dick was bigger. He suddenly felt a little at ease, stomach squeezing itself as he felt sweaty hands grip his hips. 

Oh god  _ oh god  _ _ oh god _

He … tried to brace himself, but then remembered all the porn he watched that told him he was supposed to relax, so he relaxed. Letting his body go free, legs shaking as he felt something poking against his backside. And his nerves betrayed him, clenching every muscle in his body as the man behind him slid his dick between the two squishy pieces of fat on his back. He didn't … put it inside at all. He just started thrusting, using Clive's ass to get himself off, rocking the pillory in the process. 

Clive almost laughed, he'd been so scared, and for what? This dumb animal didn't even know  _ how  _ to fuck. He grinned, figuring he'd be fine like this, that he had nothing to worry about. 

A couple minutes of awkward thrusting went by, and Clive shuddered in disgust as semen splashed his back. He bit his lip, listening as the animal was pulled out of the room, and a new one was immediately let in. 

"This is number two seven five three three. He is six inches, three inches." 

Clive started to sweat a little, alright, he was still bigger than that … but could he take it? Probably, yeah … he felt his hips come into the hands of a much less sweaty man, and he kept still, before screaming out in agony as it was shoved deep into him. It didn't happen all at once, it took two thrusts, one to get it in, and one to  _ get it in _ . Clive cursed out words that he'd forgotten he knew about, 

Alright, it was officially not okay! But he was stuck, unable to pull his arms from the restraining furniture as the man thrusted into him … six inches was starting to feel like three feet. He stood up on his toes, shoving himself through the pillory as he let out a scream. Was it bad if it started to feel good? It hurt like hell, his body burned with the sensation of penetration, but this guy was hitting just the right places to make him wanna kill himself over this shit. He suddenly found himself drooling, chest aching, it felt like it was swelling up or something. He lowered his head, and clenched his fists as he was used as a cum dump, being filled to the brim. 

The guy didn't stop though, aggressively thrusting his hips as he gripped Clive's ass, unable to even hear his choked sobs as all the cockiness was washed away. Was he being punished? He sure as hell was sorry now, grunting loudly as nails dug into his sides. 

"Could you be any fucking- aahghs!!" He yelled, not even sure what his complete thought might have been. He choked on his tears as his chest suddenly began dripping. His head throbbed, and so did the area where his tailbone had been protruding. He figured this was one of the "growth spurts" he'd been dealing with … what a time to have one … 

The guy finally came again, slowing his thrusting to a stop, not even giving Clive a chance to finish before he was pulled off and away, making room for the next guy. 

Clive breathed, "I .. don't- wanna do this- i'll do anything else- please stop-" he said. 

It was silent … 

"Your body has begun to unexpectedly mature, as to not lose this sudden advantage, we plan to keep going until you have fully grown" 

"Please!" Clive yelled, but the door opened. Of course they had no empathy for a murderer, of course, but god jesus buddha allah Clive didn't even hear the next measurement or anything but the guys kept getting bigger. 

This one wasn't too rough, casually rocking his hips into Clive's soiled body, curiously watching the cum flood out of him. He growled, and for some reason Clive … came?? 

He arched his back and let a substance flow from within him, absolutely suffering as he unwillingly had his orgasm dragged out by the guy thrusting into him. He felt hands squeezing his ass, humiliating him completely and making him honestly- think for a second that he was pregnant. 

The dude finally came, was dragged out, and then it was quiet. 

Clive panted, trembling where he stood as sweat rolled down his chest. Something dripped out of his nipples, and he felt … something like a finger growing out of his back. He figured … it was a tail, which nearly made him go insane. 

"The next one is pretty big- so please try and relax." 

Clive whimpered, good, great that's great. That's perfectly fine. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive breathed, unable to count how many "rewards" he'd given out by now. After a while … his brain shut down, and he just let himself enjoy it. He couldn't care that he was being watched the whole time, he just focused on the fact that he got the wonderful gift of being filled to the brim over and over and … 

He was still stuck in the pillory, that lifeless voice speaking to him again. "You've grown a lot. This is an incredible discovery and the information you've given us shall not be put to waste. Did you have fun?" 

Clive nodded, body tingling as he sort of … longed to feel it again. The door opened, and they came in, unlatching the pillory and picking him up. He was thrown over the shoulder of some man big enough to carry him with ease, doctors following behind the man, in front of Clive as they pulled something out of a box. 

"Say ah-"

Clive opened his mouth, being fed a piece of … candy? He started crying, clinging onto the person that held him. It tasted so good, all the doctors were taking turns patting him on the head and saying nice things to him. They told him he did a good job, and he was a good boy, and tomorrow he's gonna get milked, and if he makes enough milk then he gets to go play in the field with all the other cows. He smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks as he understood not a single word of dialogue being spoken to him. He was fed another piece of candy, and he continued to happily cry, all the way up until he was brought to his room. 

He was laid down on the grass, by now he was sleepy, so when he hit the pillowy surface he let himself slip into unconsciousness. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive casually laid on his side on the grass outside, legs wide open as he boredly looked around at everything. He'd fully grown horns by now, and a tail that twitched around, not yet having any developed muscles. He was trying not to think about the events of the other day as a machine was hooked up to his nipples, and he was fed Something through a tube. It tasted like … mashed potatoes? His body was a little chubby by now, but he hadn't gained any weight, stretch marks lining his stomach from the constant abuse it took. It was bulging a little now, a hand gently running across it as milk was sucked from his chest. It flowed out into a huge tank, it hadn't stopped all day long, everyone seemed so happy with him, and he seemed happy too. He came to his senses at first, when he woke up to an aching pain in his back, but they made him feel better almost immediately, and so … he trusted them. 

A hand brushed across his head, solidifying his trust, as another rubbed his stomach, a voice telling him he was a good boy for eating it all. The tube stopped, and Clive pulled it out of his mouth, leaking milk into the machine. 

"This is the most we've ever gotten- you're gonna make someone very happy- and very rich~" Said a doctor, ruffling his hair. 

Clive sighed, feeling sort of drowsy as he laid there, sort of craving more of that candy. They sat there on the grass with him, rubbing him, praising him. At some point, a hand even reached between his legs, helping to take care of his issue. He always got hard when he was full, he didn't know why, but he did. He made a foreign sound as he was gently stroked by a slicked, gloved hand. His head was now resting in someone's lap, the machine's being unhooked from his nipples. 

He throbbed when it came off, feeling his chest ache as it was relieved of the suction. It was red, nipples fat and dripping as he breathed. They were rubbing something on them, a cool liquid that relieved the stinging pain just enough to where he wasn't worried about it. 

As they were doing that, more doctors seemed to show up. 

"This is the one?"

"Wow what a success"

"He looks like he can't even think straight, good job" 

Clive looked around, being observed by everyone. His face turned a little red, so many people were staring at him, and he had his dick out, dripping precum everywhere, making a mess. He buried his face in the lap of whoever this was, turning dark red as he gave in, cumming onto the grass with a groggy sound. Tired, he was so tired. 

"That was cute" 

"We're allowed to have him too right?"

"Nobody should care- do you know what he did?" 

Clive's eyes were half lidded as he was grabbed by his legs, arms held up by the person who's lap he'd been trustingly laying on. He looked down, watching some guy position himself between his legs, and start undoing his pants … alright, let's do it then I guess? 

His tail absently lifted itself as he laid on his back, a hand pushed it down though, making way for a decently sized dick that pushed at Clive's hole. He stared down, spreading his legs a little to let the guy in easier. All he got was a couple of chuckles in response, and a few "aww!"s 

Apparently he's cute now. Good for him. 

He arched, unable to speak as it went in, and he was held still. "Good boy~” they said, excitedly stroking his sensitive length as they let themselves into his body. He smiled, starting to drool as the guy began moving, fucking him right into the grass. It felt good, he felt good, dripping precum onto the multiple hands that groped him as he was rubbed down all over his body. They seemed interested in him, poking and prodding at every part of his physical being he turned his head, a dick tapping him on his cheek, "me too~?" It asked, and Clive looked up, an innocent confused face before he realized what he was supposed to do, and opened his mouth. 

Another came, brushing against his hands, so he grabbed onto them, doing his best to please all the men that started to crowd around him. As long as they made him feel good, he didn't care what they did, slobbering all over their lengths as they switched positions, taking turns, moving from his mouth to his hands to his feet, all over his body. The guy inside of him began to speed up, and neither of them could hold it in, both cumming as everyone stared in amazement. 

"Ooh~ you can shoot it far, cant you?"

"Good boy!"

"Your chest is squirting too- it's getting all over the place-" 

Clive panted, being stuffed again, this one was a little bigger than the last one. He moaned, someone taking the opportunity to shove their dick down his throat. "Mmmmg-'' he groaned, taking it all like a champion. He closed his eyes, feeling someone cum on his chest, giving him a little "oops'' as they did so. The one in his mouth let loose too, and the one inside of him began to slam their lower halves together, really knocking Clive out of existence. He was seeing stars, coughing up cum before another was pressed to his face. He whined, not knowing if he could keep going like this, and groaned softly, holding his stomach until he was pumped full of burning hot seed, and his arms dropped to the ground. It continued like that, person after person until finally ...

He was left alone, and another came to take his place, but not another person, another cow. In fact, the scientists had decided to leave, telling him to play nice with his "brothers and sisters." 

Clive was suddenly surrounded by cows, bulls, horses. He was getting licked all over, a couple of them latching onto his chest, sucking what milk he had left to give. He panted, and laid back, being embraced by his fellow partners in fucking up life so bad that you get turned into an animal because society no longer accepts you as human. 

Clive shut his eyes again, feeling a mouth come between his legs, licking up his length. He was nearly immediately hard again, unsure if he could possibly cum anymore as he was taken into the mouth of one of the highly trained animals. He arched, moaning as the two near his chest let out surprised noises, mouths being filled with delectable milk. 

He was watched with curiosity as he closed his legs around the face, letting out charged sounds of "It feels good and all but I think i'm about to cumsplode so please don't lick it like that" as loud as he could. He heaved, barely able to breathe as he did just that, listening to the choked sounds of the throat that squeezed around his dick. He came, clenching his eyes shut as milk dribbled from his body. No more, seriously … 

He sucked down air, unable to exhale regularly, having to force himself to breathe before his legs were pulled apart, revealing the cum stuffed mess that was his body. Clive just laid there, someone attaching their mouth to his horn, sucking on it, nearly making him scream while he was entered again, an inhumanly large dick shoving itself inside of his body. 

Fuck it, he  _ did  _ scream, and cry, clawing at the grass, driving a couple cows away. This must be a horse, rocking it's hips into his body, wrecking his tender insides with it's fucking … soul crushing, despair machine. 

Clive had snot coming from his nose, eyes rolled back into his head as he arched up off of the ground, doing a full backbend at this point. He was pretty sure … he was being held up by this person's dick. He came, probably peed a little too if he was being honest with himself. He'd never felt anything like this, stomach squishing around his mass as he was fucked completely up. He gave up calling out, going limp as his body was used as a personal breeding device, or a boner relief tool. He honestly- just wanted to scream again, but when he opened his mouth the only thing that would come out was a tiny little wince. 

He shut his eyes, mouth hung open as his stomach managed to grow even more. His legs shook, along with the rest of him as he quietly groaned, body being washed over with a feeling of relief as it finally stopped …

When he was disconnected, the liquid came flowing out of him like a waterfall … he laid there, finally being left alone, laying in a puddle of cum, sweat, tears. He stared up at the sky … and smiled. Hey, at least he wasn't a virgin anymore. He could mark that off his bucket list … if he could remember what that was. He was starting to forget things now, he didn't care, he just wanted to be bred again, that was fun … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive laid on his side in the back of a truck, surrounded by hay, arms wrapped around a little calf. It's name was Luke, and it was Clive's job to keep the little baby fed while they were off to their new home. They were travelling in the back of a truck with tall wooden walls, but no roof, the sun shining down on them as they went about their day. The calf could speak, he seemed alright mentally, having been born a cow instead of converted to one. It laid next to Clive, suckling on his chest, occasionally asking where they were going, to which Clive didn't respond. He didn't know where they were going, but … he was sure as hell gonna miss the place they were leaving from. He quietly sighed, feeling Luke pull away from his chest. A boy with brown hair, and big light brown eyes. He looked … really cute. Clive kissed his cheek, holding him close, listening to him talk and talk. 

"You taste good, like cheese … I like cheese- I hope they have some when we get there- cwive do you like cheese?" Luke asked, and Clive nodded. Yeah, he sorta liked cheese, when he wasn't the one making it. Luke leaned back, resting his head against Clive's chest, "you're quiet …" 

Clive shrugged, and Luke smiled, "are you my momma?" He asked, and Clive shook his head. Luke sighed, "okay … I love you anyway" he said, shuffling around in the hay. He'd been asking that every five minutes. He seemed to have short term memory loss or something. It could be that he was the result of an experiment, but Clive wasn't thinking about that right now. He was thinking about the next time he'd get milked … 

Luke rolled around, so much energy, "You wanna play when we get there?" Luke said, and Clive nodded. 

Luke grinned, his little tail flicking at a bug, instantly killing it without him knowing, " ooh- we can play tag- or um …" Luke didn't seem to know any other games than tag, he sat down, crawling over to Clive before leaning up against him. He attached himself to Clive's chest again, and began absently sucking. Clive just stroked his head, Luke always did that when he didn't have anything else to say. He seemed to be really hungry, all the time … 

He pulled away from Clive, and burped, laying down as he curled up next to him, "goodnight" he said, and Clive nodded. He pulled Luke closer, shielding the sun from his eyes so he could sleep better. If this was all he was gonna be expected to do, then he wouldn't have any problems. He assumed he was being shipped to a farm to start a new life or something, producing milk and looking after Luke, his hungry, sleepy little forgetful calf … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive laid back against the grass, feeling the wind brushing against his face as Luke rolled down a hill for the seventh time in a row. He got back up, and stared blankly out into space for a second … " i'm gonna do it again!" He said, running back up the slanted surface. Clive just watched him, intrigued by his infinite happiness doing such a mundane task. Clive watched him roll down again, and get back up, a big smile on his face as he ran back up the hill. 

He rolled back down, and stopped, panting. Aw, was he tired? Clive rolled over towards him, now being a fully adult cow. He'd grown a few black splotches on his skin for some reason, it wasn't like all cows were black and white … but he certainly was. "Cwivee-" Luke said, clearly tired as he shuffled closer, sticking his face in Clive's chest. Clive gave him a gentle pat on the head, "can't you talk?" Luke asked, "or do you not like me? " He looked up, and Clive made a face. He hadn't spoken in so long, his voice came out dry and quiet as he spoke, "I … like- you" he cleared his throat, and Luke stared up at him in amazement. 

"... Ooh- you sound like a ghost! Do you know about ghosts? A nice lady told me about it one day- you wanna hear?" 

Clive nodded, and Luke continued to talk about ghosts … Clive held him close. He hoped they didn't become separated, for some reason he really wanted to stick with Luke. Maybe they'd be mates one day, who knows? 


End file.
